The Griffin Family Adventure
by Nimue's Lake
Summary: i suck at titles and summaries. sonic meets the griffins for the first time. get ready for randomness! rated k for mild cursing. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The house

The Griffin Family Adventure

The day started out normal for the Griffin family. The family was at the TV, watching the news.

"Our top story today, Who or what is this thing?" Tom Tucker said. The screen flipped to a blurry picture of a blue hedgehog known to all, except the Griffin family.

"What is that thing anyway?" Lois asked.

"Who knows, it may show up here." Peter said.

Although he said that, Peter had no idea what was in store for the family.

Later…

While the family was sleeping, Sonic (the aforementioned blue hedgehog) was running around the world, thanks to his supersonic speed.

"What is with you people? All I did was burst through the sound barrier! And I thought I was famous here!" Sonic said to no one in particular. (Note: this takes place in Chris Thorndyke's world, in Quahog. After Sonic X)

~Flashback~

Sonic was running at the speed of sound, because he broke the sound barrier. Then his sensitive ears heard sirens wailing. Sonic stopped running for them to catch up.

"You are under arrest for passing the speed limit." The cop said.

"That's because I normally run at this speed." Sonic said.

"You're comin' with me." He said, reaching for Sonic. He ran away at the nick of time.

~End Flashback~(Note: Sonic was running while remembering this)

"Oooh, nice house." Sonic said, stopping at the Griffin residence.

"I'll nap on the roof for the night." He said. He jumped on the roof and fell asleep.

* * *

**i decided to do this becaise my friend sugessted it, sooooo...yeah. meh. get ready for randomnesss!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2 

Stewie Griffin woke up after Lois had put him in his crib for the night. He saw Sonic outside of his window and screamed. It woke up everyone, including Sonic.

Everyone came in Stewie's room and stared in awe. Since the window was open, Sonic stuck his head inside the house.

"Ssh, be quiet or else the animal will run away." Peter said.

"WOW. And I thought Eggman was fat. And the only one that clings is Amy, so…Wow." Sonic said, awed. He jumped into the house.

"And I thought that we were the only ones that has a talking animal." Peter said.

"Well, since we met each other, I'll say my name. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Who?" Peter asked.

Sonic looked dumbfounded. "Um, _the _Sonic the Hedgehog, the video game character! Where were you during the nineties?" He said.

"We had a Super Nintendo." Lois said.

"I hate you SO MUCH right now." Sonic said.

"Well, not our fault that Mario took over." Peter said, annoyed.

"I KILLED him, you dumb***. It was so easy." Sonic said.

"Anyway, would you like breakfast?" Lois said.

"Yeah sure…um…" Sonic stuttered

"Oh, my name's Lois Griffin, This is my husband, Peter—"Lois said, until Sonic interrupted.

"You mean the fat guy that looks like Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. These are our lovely children, Chris, Stewie, and Meg." Lois said.

When Sonic took a look at Meg, he started laughing.

"OMG A AMY LOOK-A-LIKE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PSYCH!" Sonic said, in between laughs.

"I actually know who you are. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, a animal that runs at the speed of

sound, and can break the sound barrier. You have a friend named Tails, Amy is an mega Sonic

fan that actually loves you, and call her a pink stalker. Shadow is a genetically engineered

hedgehog. Eggman is your arch nemesis. See?" Meg said.

Everyone stared at her like some alien.

"And I thought that this family did'nt know ANYTHING about me." Sonic said.

"Let's get some breakfast." Lois said.

* * *

**i actually thought that meg looked like amy. WARNING AND DISCLAIMERS: I own nothing. each capter will be parodying one episode. it will eb hilarious.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Puke-A-Thon**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and New Characters

Chapter 3

The family and Sonic were sitting at the table, eating breakfast, until Lois gave Sonic dog food. And Peter left for who-knows-where.

"What is this?" Sonic asked, pointing at the food.

"Try it." Lois said.

Sonic took a bite out of the dog food. His face scrunched up, and then spit the food out. "Yo,

who you expect to eat this crud?" he asked.

"You, dumb***, 'cause you're an animal." Stewie said.

"WOAH, TALKING BABY! And jus because I'm a hedgehog, doesn't meant that I eat that type

of food. NO THANK YOU. " Sonic said.

"You look like a rat to me." Brian said.

"WHAT did you call me?" Sonic growled.

"A rat…" Brian replied.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, DOG!" Sonic yelled, then punched Brian in the face.

"Oh my god, that was awesome." Stewie said.

"Shut up Stewie." Brian said, still lying on the ground from Sonic's punch.

"That's what you get." Sonic said. Sonic stiffened up, sensing some energy.

"I know that energy…HIT THE DECK!" Sonic yelled. He then hit the ground.

"Why?" Everyone asked. Then the energy known as Chaos Energy exploded behind Sonic. A

figure appeared when the explosion disappeared. Which somehow did not destroy the Griffin residence.

"Shadow! In a house, man? Not cool…" Sonic said, getting up.

"I don't give a s***. Not my house." Shadow said.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Stewie said rather loudly.

"Nothing, just Shads being a dummy." Sonic said.

"Don't call me Shads." Shadow said.

"Hey, Shads, there's an Amy-look-alike in this house." Sonic said, pointing at Meg.

"Don't call m—wait, what?" Shadow asked.

"There's an Amy-look alike in the house." Sonic repeated.

"OMG A AMY LOOK-A-LIKE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PSYCH!" Shadow laughed.

"I know. Oh, wait here comes Silver and Blaze through Chaos Control." Sonic said. The two

aforementioned people/animals came out of Chaos Control.

"Hi Sonic, we came here for a vacation. And why are there humans here? We're not in Soleanna, are we?" Sliver asked.

"No, you're in Quahog." Lois said.

"Thank you." Blaze said.

Peter then came bursting through the door, drunk.

"Lois, Lois, can I buy a pool…? And have these 2 pretty ladies?" Peter slurred. The lady was Amy, and with her was Jasmin. As soon as Amy saw Sonic, the chasing begun.

"THERE YOU ARE MY PRECIUS SONIKKU!" Amy screeched, chasing Sonic.

"AAAAHHHHH!GET AWAT FROM ME, YOU PINK STALKER!" Sonic screamed.

"And I thought Quagmire had issues." Lois said.

"Ok, someone really has to help me here." Brian said, still lying on the floor. Sonic whispered something in Shadow's ear, then went back to running away from Amy.

Then Shadow kicked Brian in the gut. "Never, and I mean NEVER, call us rats, or the pain will

be much worse." Shadow said in an eerie voice. Brian whimpered in response.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" Jasmin said. (A/N: to get the point of this, read my Percy Jackson/Sonic Crossover.)

"Nuthin' much, just that Amy is chasing your brother, and this dog here call Sonic a rat."

Shadow said, pointing at Brian.

"No one can call my brother a rat, dog. You will get tortured tomorrow." Jasmin growled.

"Can…Can we get back to breakfast?" Peter slurred, still drunk.

"Yeah." Sonic said, after Amy had gotten tired.

* * *

**i decided to do this because i needed to put these characters in in the first place. their meaning will be shown in later chapters. disclaimers in chpater 2**


	4. Chapter 4: Pukeathon

Chapter 4

It was a new day. Peter was with Sonic at Mort Goldman's Pharmacy. Apparently, Peter had gotten a tab.

"Are you sure this is good idea, Eggman 2?" Sonic said.

"I'm sure. I need to give something for Lois for our anniversary." Peter said. He had bought

the whole card shelf.

"I have to get a card for Jasmin's birthday. She's my sister, ya know." Sonic said.

Later…

The Griffin family excluding Lois, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were in the living room.

"I got this crate of…I dunno, medicine from Mort, all on my tab. Whoever throws up last get

the last piece of pie in the fridge." Peter said, giving each one a bottle of the…um…medicine.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Silver said.

"Stop being a spoilsport and drink the thing." Sonic said.

"Then I'm out. Screw you guys. I'm going to the kitchen to help Lois." Silver said, leaving the bottle there and headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen…

"Hey Lois, what are you making?" Silver asked.

"Chowder." Lois, Amy, Blaze, and Jasmin said.

"Can I help? The boys are gonna drink this throw up medicine for the pie in the fridge. And I'm

not taking part." Silver explained.

"Sure. Peter's always doing these type of things." Lois said.

"Silver, can you help me here…?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Sure, Blaze." Silver said.

In the living room…

"Spoilsport. Anyways, let's start." Sonic said.

Everyone drank the medicine. For 3 minutes the living room was silent.

"Huh. I guess that wasn't-BLEAAAAGH!" Peter yelled. He threw up in the process.

"One out, I guess that I'm-BLEAAAAGGGGH!" Stewie said, throwing up.

"I feel funny…" Chris and Sonic both said.

"Well I feel fine I guess-BLEAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Brian said, throwing up.

"That's what you get for calling u-BLLLEAAGGH!" Shadow scoffed, then threw up.

"Oh boy, that means I-BLLLEAAGGGHHH!" Chris said, upchucking.

"HAI I WIN I GET THE PIECE OF PI-BBBBLLLLLEEEAAAGGGH!" Sonic said, upchucking as

well.

"OH GOD PETER WHAT THE-BBBLLLLEEEAGGH!" Brian screamed, throwing up.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA-BBLLLEAAGGGHHH!" Stewie cried, throwing up in

the process.

"SONIC I SWEAR To GOD THIS WAS-BBBLLLLEEEAAAGGGHH!" Shadow yelled, then blew chunks.

"SHADOW THIS WAS NEVER MY-BBBLLLLEEEAAAGGHHH!" Sonic screamed, then blowing chunks.

Everyone moaned after throwing up for 3 minutes.

"Ok, ok, I think it's all gone. It's all gone- BLEAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Brian yelped- throwing up.

"Lois, Lois, can you call nine-one—OOONNNNEEEE!" Peter yelled. And threw up.

"Jasmin can you come and help- BLEAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Sonic screamed, then threw up.

"It's all over." Brian said. Everyone else was moaning in pain.

"Who wants chowder?" Lois and Amy yelled.

"BLEAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Everyone who drank the medicine yelled/threw up.

"You guys are mean!" Amy yelled, then left.

"I'll clean the throw up.." Jasmin said. Since she has hydrokinesis, she spilled water all over the room. When it was off the walls, she collected the water into a ball. She then chucked it outside.

"Thanks." Everyone said.

"No problem. And Sonic, Shadow, you should know better!" Jasmin said.

"I HAD NO IDEA THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Sonic and Shadow screeched.

"Oh, yeah. I owe this to Brian." Jasmin said. she then formed a whip in her hand made of water. She started whipping Brian. Whenever she said a word, she hit Brian.

"No one *whip* calls *whip* my brother *whip* A RAT! *whip*" Jasmin yelled. Brian just whimpered in pain.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The SuperGriffins.**

**Remember that episode where the Griffins get thie powers? yeah, im rewriting that episode.**


	5. Chapter 5: the Super Griffins

Chapter 5: The Super Griffins

It was another normal day for the Griffins and the Sonic Team. They were watching the news.

"Our top story today, have you seen this blue hedgehog-rat-thing." Tom Tucker said. The screen then switched to a picture of Sonic.

"No one calls me a rat. Hey Lois, where's that takin' place? Oh wait I saw it on the way here."

Sonic said, then ran off.

"What's he planning to do?" Shadow said.

Sonic then appeared in the Channel 5 studio, in front of the camera.

"WOW, and I just showed the picture." Tom said, surprised.

"Just one thing for you, Mr. prissy-pants. Never call me a rat. Or this will happen to all of you

who call me a rat." Sonic said. Sonic then proceeded to punching Tom in the face. Diane

gasped for special effect. Cheesy SFX equals more viewers in their mind.

"See? I could spin-dash you, but I'm not like that." Sonic said.

"Dude! What are the kids going to think!" Diane gasped

"Fine, if you're going to be like that." Sonic said, then saw the camera. He then grabbed the

thing.

"Listen kids, what I just did was not right. I just get annoyed when people cal me a rat. But

that does not give you permission to do that. Only punch someone if they make you angry.

Like Shads." Sonic said. Then he ran away.

The Griffins and the rest of the Sonic team just gaped.

"WAT THE F-!" (and the WTF bomb takes place.)

When Sonic got back to the Griffin residence, it was all charred.

"I feel if there was a WTF bomb that did this." Sonic gaped. "and why is there a truck filled with toxic waste in the front lawn?"

The griffins then all came out of the house. The Sonic Team jumped onto the truck to see what's in it. Silver, caused the tank to open because…well, it was his psychokinesis.

"Oh, on the lawn, Silver." Peter said. Silver got pretty pissed. He used his psychokinesis to get Peter off the ground and into his face.

"Listen here, you sad excuse for Eggman, do NOT compare me to that pathetic daughter of yours, or if you want the same pain done to you as they did to the dog, you better shut up." Silver growled. Peter seemed to get the message.

"OK, I'll be good." Peter said. Then his form changed in to a rat to escape from Silver's psychokinesis.

"OMG I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING." Lois said.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Brian said. Then he ran at supersonic speed. "All done."

Jasmin whispered something to Sonic. Sonic whispered the tidbit to Shadow. Shadow passed it on to Silver, then to Blaze. It finally ended at Amy. They all nodded to see if they go the message. While that was happening, the Griffins discovered their powers.

Lois got super strength, Stewie got psychokinesis ("WOO HOO!" Silver yelled.), Chris got pyrokinesis ("WOO HOO!" Blaze yelled), Peter could shape-shift, Meg could do the stretchy nail thing, and Brian got super speed. ("OH COME ON!" the hedgehogs, minus Amy yelled.)

"Oh don't be sad, I know how it feels to have sucky powers." Amy said.

"Shut up, Amy." Shadow sighed.

"No you shut up."

"No you shut up"

"No, YOU shut up"

"No you shut up times infinity"

"Mother-"

"KEEP IT K-RATED!"

"OK…" Sonic said. "Anyways, Brian, since you now have super sonic speed, how about a race around the world? The loser has to be the winner's slave for 2 weeks."

"Fine. But I'll win." Brian said.

"Uh-huh." Sonic said in sarcasm.

"Ready, set, go!" Shadow yelled, and the two took off.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Peter asked randomly.

"50 bucks on Sonic!" Jasmin yelled.

"50 bucks on Brian!" Stewie retorted.

"OWNED, BRIAN!" Sonic said, getting back to the house.

"MOTHER-" Brian started but cut off by Jasmin.

"K-RATED PLEASE" Jasmin yelled. "Stewie, you owe me fifty bucks!"

"Aw, crud" Stewie said.


	6. Chapter 5: Overdependent Stewie

Chapter 6: Over-dependent Stewie 

It was another day in Quahog. The scene changes to Stewie, Lois, and Amy at the park.

"Hi sweetie!" Lois waved to Stewie. Stewie was in the sandbox, looking disgusted.

"Ugh, look at her. I'll give her something too look at." Stewie said. Then he did all those karate moves. A dog came up to him, and grabbed his stuffed bear, Rupert.

"RUPERT!" Stewie screamed, reaching for his bear.

Lois and Amy went running to the dog . Amy conked the Dog out and Lois got the bear out of his mouth.

Stewie was trembling with his eyes wider than usual.

"Oh, honey, I'm afraid Rupert had a little accident." Lois said, showing Stewie Rupert.

"Oh Rupert is going to be okay." Stewie said. Then that montage of them in Hawaii happens.

At home…

Stewie was pacing around the room waiting for Rupert To get out of the kitchen with Lois and Amy. Stewie dubbed it 'surgery'.

"Stewie, we have a surprise for you." Amy said in a sing song voice.

"Good as new!" Lois yelled, showing Rupert all stitched up.

"YAY!" Stewie screamed, taking his bear.

"We made you your favorite dinner, too!" Amy said.

"Lois, Amy, You're my everything now." Stewie said.

At the park…

Since Sonic has hedgehog ears, he could hear Stewie saying that Amy is his everything.

"WHOOPEEE! NO MORE AMY FOR ME! WHEEEEE!" Sonic screeched, then ran off at the speed of sound. The whole Sonic Team (except Amy. DUH.) was near him, and they heard what Stewie said too, but did'nt hear what Sonic said.

"Bro-who-runs-at-speed-of-sound-say-wha~~~?" Jasmin drawled.

"Cuz-who-runs-at-speed-of-sound-say-wha~~~?" Shadow drawled.

"Friend-who-runs-at-speed-of-sound-say-wha~~~?" Silver and Blaze drawled.

Back at the House…

The Sonic Team came back to the house. They all went to their respective rooms. Oddly, their house has grown in size, Mayor West did'nt notice.

Lois and Peter were in their room. (I know Family Guy is perverted. But not that way you perverts!) Stewie came into the room. He wanted to tell Lois something.

"mom, mom, mom, mommy, mommy, mommy, mama, mama, mama, mama, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum-mi, mum-mi, mum-mi, mum" Stewie said

"WHAT?" Lois screamed.

"Hi." He said, running away, giggling.

Lois' eyes were twitching in anger.

* * *

**FINALLLY UPDATED! sorry. had MASSIVE writers block. and the fact that i lost this file... will update other stories at a later date.**


End file.
